


Snowflakes

by Lycianea



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, ooc Asami, ooc Kirishima, ooc Suoh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9666320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycianea/pseuds/Lycianea
Summary: What does a crime lord do, when his town slowly is being covered under a white sheet?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sleepy_robin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_robin/gifts), [Delmire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delmire/gifts), [KomakiTigerDrop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomakiTigerDrop/gifts), [Deang_Kast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deang_Kast/gifts), [AmelitaRae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelitaRae/gifts), [sunflower1343](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/gifts).



> This also is dedicated to my love Asami Ryuichi. My personal one -smirks-.
> 
> Since I've not been here or in my group on Facebook, I don't know, if I mentioned all of my friends. So, if I should have forgotten one of you, I will add you, as soon, as I realize that.  
> And I hope, to be back in some weeks. The time here is hard, but it's making me stronger. So I will get the rest done, too -chuckles-

Asami was sitting at his desk in his office at Sion. He was working on his laptop, handling some documents. He sighs inwardly, as this is just another of these boring days with the common appointments with some wanna-be businessmen, or even worse, some politicians who wants to play gangster. Sometimes Asami really has no clue, where they get the information about him. Of course, there are rumors going around, him being in some special kind of business. But normally, it's HIM, who chooses the ones, he wants to deal with, after having done a very intensive background check. So only one conclusion is left: someone tries to get behind the smooth facade, Asami had put around his career. Sighing again, this time not only in mind, he leans back and massages his temples. _'Why am I thinking of this, anyway? It's not the first time, people wanting to bring me down. So what's this all about?'_

The businessman and secret crime lord of Japan's underworld lights up a cigarette and inhales deeply. Closing his eyes, he takes some deep breaths. As his view falls onto the screen, when he opens them again, a frown is building on his immaculate face. Asami stands up and turns around. 

At once, he's taken in by the view, in front of his golden orbs. It's something so small, so...unimportant. But right in this moment, it's some of the most beautiful things, he ever saw.

Snowflakes falling down on the other side of the window, letting him feel, as if being in a giant snow-globe. Slowly Asami goes over to the window-wall, that normally is in his back. _'Maybe, I should get a smaller desk in here, when I'm in private. This just looks...beautiful. When have I really looked outside, with open eyes, the last time?'_ He tries to remember, but can't find an answer. Asami leans his hands against the cold glass, cigarette already forgotten, and only watches the snowflakes, dancing their way down to the ground. The whole city is covered in this soft white flocks. As far, as he can see, the whole world is a whirling white. Stunned, he watches in kind of awe.

Suddenly he turns around. Closing his laptop, he then grabs his coat and walks out of the door. A surprised Kirishima looks up at him, ready to ask, what's wrong. But Asami only smiles at him, waving good-bye and enters the elevator. Kirishima, not stunned any longer, more totally at loss by the 'crazy?' behavior of his boss only looks dumbfounded, with open mouth, after him. Then he realized, that Asami-sama hadn't ordered the car. _'What the hell?'_ The secretary stands up, that is, he jumps out of his chair, rushing after Asami. On his way down, he orders Suoh, to get the car ready. _'I hope, I'm not too late.'_ The thought rushes through his head, but then he frowns. _'Late for...what? Well, just let's see, if Suoh was quick enough to get the car, so Asami-sama hasn't wait too long, since it's so cold out there. It even is snowing, the first time this year and someone above seems to be in a very generous mood.'_

Leaving the warmth of the building, he sees his boss already walking away. Kirishima has difficulties, not to rub his eyes. _'Is he...bouncing???'_ His thoughts are interrupted, as a big black SUV stops beside him. His hand searching the door, as his eyes still follow Asami. Shaking his head, he let himself fall onto the seat beside his friend and colleague, Suoh. The tall chief of security looks at him, with questioning eyes.

„So, where's Asami-sama? You said it was urgent and I can't see him here. And what about the stupid face you make?“

„Oh, just shut up and try to take a look out of that window. Than you can see Asami-sama, if your eyes still work.“

Suoh first wants to answer, as he's been scolded, but then, he looks into the direction, Kirishima's head was pointing at. 

„What the...? Is he...?“

„You mean bouncing?“ Kirishima smirks at him, trying to copy a certain crime-lord, but totally failing.

„And yes, he is. Now you know, why I was a little bit startled. Oh, and by the way, you don't look very intelligent on your own, you know?“

„Well, are we even now? What shall we do? Follow him? Has he said something, before he left?“

„He smiled and waved me good-bye.“ Kirishima's answer comes quiet, but at once.

„I think, we should just give him some space. It seems, he...oh, I don't know, dammit. What do you think?“ He looks at Suoh, who looks as lost, as he feels himself.

„OK, would have you told this, before I saw him, I would have supposed, you are fantasizing, but now?“ Suoh looks at the shadow, that's the only thing left by now, of Asami.

„I think, you're right. Just let have him some space. But we need to follow him. I know, Asami-sama has good instincts, but sometimes that's not enough. We only make sure, nobody comes too close to him.“

The two bodyguards nod at each other, then Suoh slowly leads the car into the traffic, to follow the most dangerous man of Japan, bouncing through the streets of Tokyo.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Meanwhile, Asami just is enjoying the cold and the snow. His lips still wearing this unusual smile, his feet light as long time not been and sometimes he even closes his eyes, leaning his head into his neck, to let the snowflakes fall onto his face. His whole being is at peace and surprised, Asami stops _'Is this, what my little hellcat was talking about every time, when he says, that he only has to open his eyes, to see, how easy it is to summon up inner strength and calm only by realizing the small things?'_ Asami has wondered for years, how Akihito was able to go through so many troubles, but still is able to bounce back to his happy self, every time.

 _'Well, this is the answer, I think. And thinking of my kitten, hasn't Akihito mentioned, he has no stakeouts today?'_ So, instead of wandering around without a destination, Asami now knows, where to go to. It will take an hour, at least, but that doesn't matter.

While still on his way home, the snowfall stops and slowly the clouds vanish, so the sun now is letting everything glitter, that sometimes it hurts the eyes. As Asami is passing a park, he decides, to take the shortcut through it, to get home faster. Normally, he would take the streets, since they were kind of secure, as in parks his body always tenses. 

Walking down the main path, he stops, as he hears something, that sounds very familiar. Looking around, he finds the source of the noise and a chuckle rumbles through his chest. _'Well let's see, if the old, perverted yakuza still is able, to surprise you, my little wildcat.'_ With this thought, he sneaks up to his kitten carefully, like a panther on its prey.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kirishima and Suoh were both cursing, as Asami leaves the usual way and turns to walk through the park.

„OK, this was it. I will grab him and give him a spanking. I can't believe, he's going through the park without back up. What the hell, is he thinking, he's doing?“ Suoh parks the car in second row, cursing and giving a shit about stupid traffic laws.

Kirishima looks at him, grinning.

„Well, that I wanna see. I hope, you can handle Asami-sama's revenge. Just come on and let's follow him. But remember, we won't disturb him, hear me, big bear?“

Suoh, finding this not a bit funny, glares at his old friend. 

„And if you don't shut up, you will be the first one, being spanked. Now, move your feet and come on, before Asami is out of sight.“ He still glares at Kirishima, as he notices a shade of pink on the cheeks of the man.

„Kei? Everything ok with you? Seems this thought turns you on.“ Leaning in to his friend, Suoh whispers into his ear.

„Oh Kei, seems, you like this imagination?“ His bad mood gone in an instant.

Kirishima rolls his eyes, back to his old self, that is, trying to get back to his old self, as he really feels something like a shudder running down his spine, at Suoh's words.

„You wish.“ With that he gives Suoh a slight punch onto his shoulder.

„Now come on. Asami-sama already is out of sight.“ With that, he turns and walks toward the park, their boss had disappeared.

Suoh looks after him, an own smirk on his lips, as Kirishima was acting this strange. _'Since when does everybody go crazy in winter? I always thought, that spring is the season for creepy behavior..'_ Then he walks after the secretary, to catch up with Asami.

As they find him, they both look at each other with dropped jaws. Then both bodyguards take out their phones nearly with choreographed moves, to make sure, this view will never ever be lost.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Akihito was absolutely unaware of the danger he was in. So the hit takes him totally by surprise. _'What?'_ He turns around, looking behind him, but there was nothing suspicious. There only are some kids in the middle of a snowball war _. 'Maybe one of them has a really bad aim. Yes, that must have been the reason, right?'_ So, the young man only shrugs his shoulders and turns back, trying to get the picture, he was just about to take, as the snowball hit him. But then -bam- the next snowball lands in his neck. Akihito whips around a second time, his eyes watching his surroundings more attentive. And then he sees it. Watching the trace, he bends down, taking some snow and forming his own snowball. Knowing, there are some bushes, able to give him cover, he slowly walks backwards to hide behind them. Still not knowing, who the unknown 'enemy' is. _'I bet, it's Takato, or Kou...but this more screams -Kou-. Well, my friend, bring it on, show me, how good you really are.'_

He needs not to wait long, as a shadow leans out from behind a tree. Akihito frowns, as he realizes, that this impossible can be Kou. The figure is much too big. _'Who is this?'_ Squeezing his eyes, he tries to recognize the person. Then he face palms, as he remembers his camera.

Akihito's jaw nearly hits the ground, as he gets a perfect picture through his viewfinder. And as stunned, as he is, he automatically hits the trigger of his camera...again and again. _'OK, that's enough. Even for me. Just come out a little bit more, and then you will feel my whole wrath, Asami.'_

Still not believing, that the one and only Asami Ryuichi is hiding behind a tree in a park in the middle of the day, and out of all things, begun a snowball fight with him, Akihito patiently waits, until he has a good view. Aiming and throwing his own snowball, he hits the crime-lord right on his head. If Asami hadn't have his perfect reflexes, he would have been hit right in his face.

Akihito laughs.

„Got you, old man!“

„Whom are you calling 'old', huh?“ The deep voice is full of humor.

„I bet, this only was a lucky hit of yours. So come out and play, if you dare, to mess with me!“

Asami takes a look around his cover, aiming for his kitten. As soon, as Akihito comes up, to throw his next ball, Asami throws his own. This time managing it, to land it in the middle of Akihito's face. Then his eyes catches a movement at his left side. Automatically his hand moves to his weapon, but then he relaxes, as he recognizes Suoh.

His bodyguard grins at him.

„I saw you, having trouble. So I just came for backup.“

Asami grins back.

„I better not ask, why exactly, you are here. But since you are, just make yourself a little more useful. The enemy is a sly old dog.“

„You have no idea, how sly. Kei is here, also, joining Akihito, to get it more interesting.“

Asami only rises a brow.

„Well, then let's show them, who is the better team.“

 

Same time, Akihito is waiting for Asami, to show up again, after he wiped away the snow, still resting in his face. A movement beside him, startled the boy. Then he sees Kirishima, kneeling next to him.

„What the heck? What is this all about? Are you three on drugs, or something like that? If so, you need to take a daily dose...all three of you.“ Akihito grins from one ear to the other.

The normally so stoic secretary only grins back.

„Well, since Asami-sama has back up given by Suoh, I thought, you could need some, too. What now? Shall we show them, who the real snowball warriors are?“

„That's the best idea, I ever heard of you, Kirishima-san.“ Akihito's face lights up, as are his eyes. He even calls the -his- bodyguard by his name with honorific, and is rewarded with a smile, plastered on the lips of the man.

„Now, then what are you waiting for, Akihito...“ He hesitates a little and the boy uses it, to interrupt him.

„Akihito is totally ok with me. It still sounds much nicer, than 'brat', you know?“ Still smiling, he shows his bodyguard, that he only is teasing him. Kirishima nods and both go into battle mode.

 

The whole snowball war takes one hour, at least. And as the four of them go back to the car, everybody is somehow still covered with snow, but their faces show an easiness, three of them normally lacked.

As Asami and Akihito take their seats in the back of the SUV, Akihito hesitates a moment, then he climbs onto Asami's lap, facing the crime lord, that same time is his lover. Looking deep into these golden orbs, the boy loves so much, he kisses his crime lord passionately. And Asami being Asami, takes over, as his surprising of the forward behavior of his wildcat, ends. Being out of breath, they pant for air. Both still have locked their eyes, only watching each other without saying a word.

As it is not too far to their apartment anymore, they snuggle into each others embrace, until they arrive.

 

Saying good bye to Asami's men, they take the elevator up to the penthouse. After they enter, Akihito suddenly begins to laugh and Asami raises a brow.

„You know...finally I caught you in my viewfinder. The big bad guy with a dangerous snowball in his hand, looking out for his enemy, from behind a tree.“ His eyes laughing with him and Asami just heaves him up and throws him around.

„Indeed. Finally you caught me.“


End file.
